


【宁鹿】装睡的人PWP

by GGWardrobe



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, 宁鹿 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GGWardrobe/pseuds/GGWardrobe
Summary: 原著向 生存宁你永远叫不醒装睡的人但可以草醒他——by花生糖糖太点梗庆鹿生OOC预警 睡奸梗 副CP佐井x井野
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Nara Shikamaru, 宁鹿
Kudos: 11





	【宁鹿】装睡的人PWP

“今年不能这样了，我不允许。”

白皮肤，黑眼睛，白得发亮，黑得幽深，如同水墨画的暗部忍者佐井站在鹿丸办公桌前，用王子向恶魔宣战的咏叹调说道，配上一贯呆木的语调，违和感比鸣人正确计算出木叶一年财政收入还明显，至少后者正在努力。

“井野是我最爱的女孩，我不能接受她每年生日有其他男人参与的身影。”

鹿丸注意到佐井目光时不时落在窗外，他转过身，附着在玻璃上的墨水化作两只黑色游隼飞走。

失去小抄，佐井王子的发言变得磕磕绊绊。

鹿丸向昔日同伴投去同情的目光，井野总能想出新法子折腾她可怜的新男友。

空心木板制成的门被敲响，火影助理探出半个头，遮住口鼻摆出OK手势后离开。

这是六代火影目前空闲的意思。

针对下次忍者联军会谈内容，鹿丸希望得到卡卡西的建议，所以他拜托助理忍者盯紧一点，就一点点，他可不敢以下克上，压榨堂堂火影大人。

鹿丸推开椅子站起身，像骨质疏松的老者一样屏气缓慢转动僵硬的腰，他歪头看向佐井，为笨拙讨好女友又在情商上耿直过分的可怜蛋长达半小时的胡言乱语画上终止符。

“佐井，所以呢？”

“唔……”

佐井合紧嘴唇，长时间大量地说话让他喉咙发紧。

看着又恢复成锯嘴葫芦的忍者，鹿丸叹口气，“井野想、不，你想在井野生日那天，陪她一整天？”

佐井皱眉，思考小女友出发前交给自己的任务，摇了摇头，“她不想和你过生日，她讨厌我不介意你每年和她一起过我认为不重要的生日。”

鹿丸和井野相邻出生，记事起，两人生日便绑在一起，从22日深夜守到23日凌晨，井野每年听到的第一句生日祝福永远是鹿丸半睡不醒间被迫发出的含混不清的哀鸣。

鹿丸琢磨着青梅扭七八个弯的复杂心思，仍分不清井野是想得到男友的嫉妒心，还是不满男友对自己的重视度。

也许只是单纯气佐井认为生日不重要。

鹿丸也谈过黏黏糊糊的恋爱，知道热恋中的小情侣恨不得每天都是纪念日情人节，所以重点不是井野想什么，而是今年的猪鹿要拆伙过生日。

天知道鹿丸等了多久这一天。

能睡个安稳觉的生日才他妈叫生日。

他打开最上层抽屉，拿出早就准备好的礼物，少有地笑到露出牙龈。

鹿丸快乐地眨眨眼，迸发的喜悦扑了佐井满脸。

“替我说声生日快乐。”

佐井晃神片刻，按照井野的剧本，他应该和鹿丸因抢夺心爱女孩庆生权大打出手，不顾狂风暴雨，然后她跑出来阻止，两人在雨中拥抱——佐井提过雨水会削减超兽伪画能力，他问井野是不是希望自己输给鹿丸，腹部得到一重力肘击作为回复。

现在，没有暴雨，没有决斗，对方快活得过分地认输了。

佐井背在身后的手指抠了抠腰间装墨汁的竹筒，他没有感情，也没有生日，档案的记录不过是便于人事查看谎言。

他不理解普通人对生日的执着。

但没关系——

佐井想到去年冬天收到的一条作为生日礼物厚实又暖和的手织围巾,情人节花费了女孩两个月工资的新画具，交往百天纪念日的情侣露指手套，以及自己昨天买的一副准备明早悄悄放在女孩枕头旁的扎了粉色蝴蝶结的珍珠耳环。

佐井想，总有一天，那些弄不懂的，普通人视为常识的东西，爱撒娇又可爱得过分的井野会一点点教会他。

鹿丸看着木桩般站在自己面前人偶脸突然咧出甜兮兮的笑容，喉咙里无形发腻，夹起黑色文件夹，开口赶人。

“还有别的事吗？我准备出去。”

佐井变戏法似得从画卷里拿出八寸大小整齐切掉一半的奶油蛋糕，说是井野亲手做的。

看到半截蛋糕，鹿丸对青梅竹马之间的“暗号”无奈地笑了一声。

无论山中家还是奈良家，父母对孩子甜食把控一致严格，只有生日两人才会分得一块奶油蛋糕。

井野总会把鹿丸的蛋糕分走一半，加上自己那份，获得二分之三的快乐。

等到了青春期，致力减肥的少女反过来将自己的半份推给鹿丸，好像这样脂肪也能一分为二，转嫁给发小，美名其曰“补偿过往”。

到如今，半个蛋糕成了两人的乐趣，某人甚至为此生闷气到两天没和他说话。

“啊——”

鹿丸的视线从白花花的奶油移到佐井同样白得反光的脸上，“原来是吃醋呀……真是麻烦的家伙。”

“谁？”佐井抬头，一副誓要维护女友名誉的模样。

“唔，没事。”

鹿丸收下蛋糕，将这位叨扰了自己整个午休的不速之客送走。

自卡卡西任职六代火影后，火影办公室就逐渐变得拥挤，狭小，受摞成巍峨山脉的文件影响，阳光也在夹缝里愈发黯淡阴郁。

鹿丸像完成平衡石一样，小心翼翼将会谈纲要放在垒成山尖的火影办公桌上。

“哦，是鹿丸啊。”

卡卡西揉了揉青黑色眼底，眼珠被搓得充血发红。他并没有打开鹿丸带来的工作，反而在一堆卷轴里抽出一个印有木叶标志的拇指粗细的密令筒。

鹿丸在示意下打开筒塞，倒出一卷白色纸条，展开是熟悉的字体。

卡卡西身体向后靠着椅背，微微仰头耐心等待鹿丸读完，“上午刚到的消息，特别小队出了些状况。”

特别小队是各忍村精英忍者组织的队伍统称，供其他忍村有偿雇佣，是联合忍军共享资源的进一步尝试，鹿丸的提议。

木叶特别小队队长由原上忍班班长日向宁次担任。

简报便是出自宁次之手。

“没提支援要求……是在可承担风险范围内？”鹿丸试图摸清上司的想法。

卡卡西转动座椅，鹿丸的目光也随着转轴绕圈。

消息从土之国到木叶有延迟性，简报用的不是加急符号，所以上面的内容应该是两天前发生的。

“我记得这次行动原定是今天回村。”

卡卡西开口。

鹿丸点头。

卡卡西叹气，“看来没办法按时回来了。”

鹿丸及时给出解决方案，“佐助在村里，如果有任务……”

卡卡西发出笑声，隔着面罩听起来有些发闷。

“鹿丸啊，你是工作傻了吗？”

“嗯？什么？”

卡卡西让他对着竖在窗边火影衣帽架旁的镜子认真照照自己的模样，青黑的眼袋，充血困乏的眼球，抽烟过度干裂的嘴唇，以及下巴冒出的一圈邋遢的胡茬。

鹿丸摸了摸嘴角扎手的毛发，争辩道，“最近想蓄胡须，不知能不能像我老爹那样留个山羊胡。”

卡卡西想象了一下那样的画面，对下属审美不置可否，他拿起黑色文件夹翻了翻，“等我详细看过之后再给你答复，今天就先这样吧。”

“这样是……？”

鹿丸对模糊的命令表示疑惑。

“准许你提前下班。”

卡卡西站起身，肩膀倚着窗框，眼角微弯，“生日快乐。”

鹿丸维持扭头的姿势，定了半天反应过来，眉毛复杂地挑动，一副希望是真话又怕是玩笑的表情，犹犹豫豫问了句为什么。

鹿丸记性一向不错，去年自己可没这待遇。

卡卡西哭笑不得地屈指揉了揉眉心，“看在日向没办法回来陪你的份上？”

恍然想通的鹿丸像平地捡块金砖，不，是捡了支会自动完成工作的神笔一样，露出真心实意的笑容。

“我能申请让宁次永远外驻吗？”

什么是生日？

什么，是他妈的，生日？

鹿丸活了二十五年，觉得今天才算过上一次真正的生日。

没有工作，没有加班，没有老妈拽耳朵硬塞的煮鸡蛋，也没有被迫熬夜到最后一秒给死丫头献上塑料花祝福——

鹿丸回到他和宁次同居的家，另一位还因任务暂时性消失，两层独栋带阁楼、只有他一人的安静，自由，无限美好的家。

他用脚踢掉蓝色露趾忍者鞋，钥匙随手一扔，脚趾勾出一双不知谁的拖鞋趿拉进厨房，把井野的蛋糕胡乱塞进冰箱，并习惯性从冰箱门上排列整齐的牛奶果汁乌龙茶里顺出一罐自己买回来的冰啤酒，打开喝了一口，猛然想起来浴缸没放热水，又转去浴室。

浴室里，鹿丸弯腰在智能面板上设定好水温，起身经过洗漱池前的镜子，又瞧见自己下巴一圈青色胡茬。

“嗯……真不好看吗？”

鹿丸上下左右地晃动脑袋，打量因为熬夜暴生的胡须。

据说每个男人都经常产生蓄胡子的想法，就像女人动不动希望剪短头发一样。

鹿丸不留胡子主要是宁次每天早上睁眼都喜欢搂他亲一会儿再起床，他总会被两人扎得嘴角通红。

胡子长了会不会软一点？

鹿丸想到老爹钢针似的山羊胡，估摸奈良家应该没有那个基因。

老牌忍者总喜欢用苦无修胡子以展示自己高超控刀技巧，包括鹿丸的老师阿斯玛，而到他们这代，大家基本换成专门剃须刀，井野送他的生日礼物则是把新款电动剃须刀。

“便利快捷，简直替你量身打造。”

井野附赠的卡片写着。

她不清楚的是鹿丸每天早上的胡子都由宁次负责。

真正的懒人连抬手都觉得累。

鹿丸记得宁次每次刮完会给他拍一种凉凉的淡薄荷味的液体，就在他翻找时，完成工作的浴缸发出滴滴响声。

被热水浸泡全身的感觉令人昏昏欲睡，第二次差点滑进水里时，鹿丸挣扎爬出浴缸。

因为忘记提前准备睡衣浴巾，鹿丸湿漉漉走出浴室，赤脚踩在地板上，水珠顺着黑发沿皮肤一路滴到地面，台阶，在衣柜前聚成水洼。

鹿丸哈气连天地擦着头发，套上内裤，又怕入秋夜里冷，扯出一件长袖睡衣，因为纽扣系起来过于麻烦，遂换成宁次的一件白色套头衫，下摆还能遮住半截大腿，十分实用。

关上柜门前，鹿丸看到两个靠枕，是他早些年还跑外勤时脊椎受伤留着做辅助支撑用的，正巧赶上五代火影回村，医疗女王大手一挥让他立刻行走自如，甚至还做了一次临时支援。

鹿丸一手一个把靠枕拽出来扔到床上，又把原有的枕头弄得松松蓬蓬，后退两步一个飞跃，愉快地扑进天堂，湿哒哒的浴巾顺势掉在地上。

“宁次拉窗——”

想起兼保姆厨师恋人的某人并不在家，鹿丸看了看三步之遥的窗帘，单手拄地板，身体半悬空拉开床头柜，从一堆花花绿绿的计生用品里找到黑色眼罩。

戴好，盖被，睡觉。

随心所欲，这才叫生日。

月色下的木叶大门逐渐清晰。

眼看着离村子越来越近，队员们讨论的内容逐渐从前几天惊魂战斗转变成小别胜新婚之类轻松的话题。

“今晚先回去休息，明天九点半行动队会议室集合。”

在门卫处依次登记后，宁次拍了拍手，示意队员原地解散。

秋道家和奈良家只隔一条街，鹿丸和宁次选定新居不久后，丁次也在附近不远处安定。

夜晚的中央街道上，丁次和宁次并排而行。

“这次可真够呛啊，消耗了我十顿烤肉的热量。”

丁次说道，要不是烧肉Q已经打烊，他早就点上几大盘肉慰劳自己空荡荡的腹腔了。

宁次扫眼中央广场的钟塔，时针缓慢指向数字“1”。

他细微地叹口气，还是没赶上那人的生日，去年也是，他出任务，那人在加班。

“喂宁次，回家的路在这边哦。”丁次喊道，失去脂肪填充的瘦削脸颊一笑便露出两个酒窝，“哈哈，白眼夜里也会迷路？”

“我去找鹿丸。”

“可你家灯亮着。”

丁次指了指不远处挂有「日向」和「奈良」姓名牌的房子，客厅隐约透出一点蓝白色灯光。

“你是把鹿丸当成加班狂吗？这会儿井野也在吧。你知道每年他俩一过生日就像连体婴儿，小团体里搞小团体，我曾经以为他俩会是一对儿，或者砂隐村的那个手……”

丁次说到一半，注意到宁次本就紧绷的面部线条变得更加冷漠，于是抿住嘴巴果断收声，深感糖分不足让自己的前额叶变成一坨豆腐渣子。

想吃豆渣，烤五花肉拌豆渣，再淋上蛋黄酱……

丁次呲溜着口水在24小时便利店门前和宁次告别，在没准备好井野生日礼物的前提下去蹭井野的奶油蛋糕后果等同于最后一片薯片掉在地上被人踩成碎末又一股风刮得无影无踪。

单一个井野时，丁次就觉得青梅难对付，现在再加上个助桀为恶的佐井……也许魔鬼都爱露脐装？

和丁次分别，宁次怀着复杂的心情打开家门。

鹿丸十七岁之前的人生，他参与得很少，甚至不如犬冢家那条叫赤丸的白毛狗。

在确定那人性向前，村里有青梅，村外有天降，等那人在四战后的庆功宴上借酒气坦白自己喜欢男人时，宁次又对整日为伴又时常嚷嚷“我的火影助理必须是鹿丸你”的鸣人感到惶恐。

自己究竟是怎么从这群劲敌中脱颖而出的？

宁次转动钥匙，拉开门把手。

入目的是一双七仰八叉得嚣张至极的忍鞋。

他抽了抽嘴角，安慰自己至少没看到女人的鞋。

宁次把钥匙放进置物碟，弯腰摆正猖狂的鞋子，又脱下自己的稍大一号黑色忍鞋并排放在旁边，满意地看了两秒，想着两人像鞋子一样并坐在傍晚的道场里下棋的画面，目光一转，瞄到卡在鞋柜夹缝的钥匙。

宁次用拇指和食指将钥匙抠出来，轻放进玄关口的白瓷碟里，两块成对的钥匙扣撞在一起发出清脆的响声。

走进客厅后，宁次扫眼茶几上拆到一半的包裹，确定了光源来自浴室，但他不得不先去趟厨房。

打开喝到一半的啤酒已经不再冒气泡。

宁次拎起易拉罐，看外壁凝结的水珠淅淅沥沥滴在地面，他打开冰箱，果然看到半块没覆保鲜膜，表面奶油有干硬迹象的奶油蛋糕。

宁次像个严厉的超市检货员，依次打开冰箱每个抽屉，检查食物储备情况，和脑内最后一次离家前记忆进行对比。

没有速食食品，生鲜蔬菜也有消耗和替换痕迹，牛奶没开封，鸡蛋也整齐躺在蛋巢里无移动迹象。

宁次比量了家里食用油和调味料的使用情况——自从知道他会拿白眼的洞察力调查自己外出的饮食情况后，鹿丸就做过连天叫外卖之余把家里食物送人的勾当——他看眼堆满脏碗脏碟的水槽，满意点头。

不知道该高兴鹿丸有正常吃饭，还是该犯愁自己长得见不到尽头的「监管单」又多了新的一项需要督促。

算了，还是考虑买台自动洗碗机吧。

早在进门时，宁次就注意到地板上干涸了的水渍，一溜儿的脚丫从浴室踩到楼梯，所以打开浴室门时，他是有心理准备的。

浴缸里使用后没及时放掉热水经过一段时间蒸发，成功使得空气变成又黏又稠的蒸汽怪物，差点一口气没喘上来的宁次果断打开换气扇。

视线清晰后，台风过境的浴室全貌展现在眼前。

被瓶瓶罐罐堆满的洗漱台，盖子泡在洗手池里，瓶口大敞的须后水，如遭抢劫般混乱的洗漱架，衣领丢在衣篓，袖子却拖在地面的待洗衣物，洗衣机里明显洗完后忘记拿出来晾晒的甩干搅成一坨的不明衣物群，更别提满瓷砖地湿漉漉的头发团。

宁次揉了揉太阳穴，甩门上二楼，打开卧室门，躺在四个靠枕上怀里又夹一个枕头的鞋主人睡得比玄关口那双猖狂至极的鞋还要嚣焰。

鹿丸一只脚插进被子里，另一只脚歪靠枕上，脚丫细白，脚趾微红，像衬在天鹅绒上的蜡像，宁次一腔怒火消了三分，伸手揉了揉鹿丸的脚踝，把它塞回被子里盖好。

不规矩的除了乱蹬的脚，还有只被黑色内裤包裹的圆翘的小屁股，连带一截腰线两个腰窝全露外面。

宁次认出鹿丸身上的睡衣是自己某件长衫，心理莫名满足。

他俯身扯过薄被，刚要替人盖好，脚底感觉踩了一团又软又湿的东西，低头一看，是不该出现在地板上的浴巾。

宁次下意识去捻鹿丸的头发，枕头的潮气传到手背，记不清自己说过多少次吹干头发再上床，宁次张嘴就想说教——

鹿丸的眼罩被蹭到额头，露出青黑色眼底。

他张了张嘴，把人弄醒兴师问罪的想法倏尔散去。

“生日快乐。”

宁次趴在鹿丸耳边轻声说道。

随后把薄被拉到对方下巴盖好，拉上窗帘，关上衣柜门和床头柜抽屉，捡起快成抹布的浴巾，压住门把手轻轻关门。

黑暗里，鹿丸猛然睁眼。

急促的呼吸使得他的胸膛剧烈起伏。

他艰难地咽了咽口水，喉结上下滑动。

操，大意了。

宁次像收拾玄关一样收拾了厨房，浴室，拖了地板和楼梯，将分类好的垃圾放到门口，等天亮再送出去。

期间分别在沙发底，浴池沿，厨房流理台附近找到两对半男式耳环，剩下半只开了白眼，才从洗衣机甩干桶缝隙里夹出来。

感谢自己没准备彻底大扫除而使用洗衣机，不然月底的家庭支出又要飘红。

完成一切，他上楼蹑手蹑脚拿件干净的睡衣进浴室，那些带血的，脏且划破的衣服被视为可燃垃圾一同装入垃圾袋。

宁次对着镜子，用家庭装急救箱里的酒精棉一点点擦拭身上一条从左腰侧划至上腹部的尖锐忍具造成的伤口。

因闪避及时，敌人并未彻底豁开他的肚子。

托忍者强于常人的体质的福，伤口已经停止流血，未损伤内脏，甚至不需要去医院做缝合，大概歇个三五天就能痊愈，有医疗忍者辅助，或许能缩短至一杯热茶的时间。

宁次吹干头发，带着沐浴后的热气回到卧室。

还在苦恼如何不惊醒对方情况下开拓出休息空间的宁次发现鹿丸一改狂野睡姿，乖巧如兔子般蜷缩在床的左侧，只是怀里还抱着个松软的靠枕。

宁次上床，小心翼翼抽走那些多余的靠枕。

可能是那次脊柱受伤养成的坏习惯，鹿丸常把身体扭曲成各种形状压着枕头睡觉。

宁次认为这样的睡姿长久下去容易椎骨畸形，没收了床上所有没必要的软枕，在长达半个月的讨价还价后，答应只留一对枕头，相对的自己要做鹿丸最大的靠枕。

加湿器安静地吐着白雾。

宁次躺在鹿丸身边，听着均匀浅缓的呼吸声，深嗅了一口鹿丸发茬间沐浴露的香气，终于有了一丝回家的真实感。

这次的任务比想象得艰难，小队遭遇了反联军组织的袭击。

作为有计划的行动，对方先示弱让他们造成误解，发出危险程度B级的简报，而后以高出小队人数两倍的忍者进行夜袭，其中包含两名血继限界拥有者。

作为绝对防御的象征，宁次少有地受了伤，同时也难得酣畅地打了一场。

他摸了摸小臂的皮肤，狂欢的余韵在血管里时不时蹿动。

兴奋的脑，滚烫的心脏，以及微微刺痛的伤口——

这些都和温馨的居家环境格格不入。

宁次侧头，黑暗里，鹿丸藏在发丝间的耳垂点缀着淡绿色，是他去年送给鹿丸的生日礼物，一对萤石做的耳钉。

“你送这个是想我在出外勤的夜里被当成活靶子吗？”

鹿丸当时半嘲讽地说着，嫌弃极了他的直男审美。

但不可否认的，这对丑兮兮的耳饰登上了鹿丸穿戴频率最高的宝座。

宁次抬手捏了捏包裹住萤石的耳垂，柔软，细腻，像红花娇嫩的蕊。

他的手指沿着耳骨下滑，经过软腭，描绘鹿丸脖筋的线条，回想自己无数次亲吻那里的触感，温热的，颤抖着，咬上喉结，就能听到那人蜜糖般甜美的呻吟。

战斗带来的兴奋从宁次的基底核逐渐汇聚到下腹不可言说的部位。他攥了攥手指，停顿几秒后重新张开，探进薄被，极力克制着力道，像羽毛般轻轻扫过鹿丸正对他的背部，隔着柔软的织物，缓慢抚摸着鹿丸的脊背。

宁次被鲜活的体温烫得晃神。

通过白眼，他能清楚看到黑暗中，鹿丸半截瘦削的肩膀。

他缩回手，吸几口气，定住躁动的下半身。

鹿丸睡不老实，衣服上卷大半堆积在腰侧，露出肚脐以下的白肉。

怕人硌得难受，宁次捏住衬衣下摆，慢慢扯平压在鹿丸身底的衣服，直到布料重新盖住腿根。

做完这些收手时，宁次的指背蹭到了鹿丸腰侧的痒肉，原本懒散在被褥里的肌肉一瞬紧绷，眨眼又恢复柔软的姿态，懒洋洋躺在衬衣里。

宁次听着乱了秩序的呼吸声，咧开嘴角。

啊，是这样。

失去枷锁的欲望像开闸的洪水，卷着荷尔蒙来势汹涌地冲垮了宁次的意志。

他掀开薄被，胸膛紧贴着鹿丸后背，一双作恶的手重新钻进衣服下，似摸似掐着鹿丸微凉的肚皮，把那块堆积少许脂肪的软肉焐热，又上爬着去衔住早就充血凸起的乳头，捏得鹿丸乳晕涨红，单薄的胸脯止不住颤抖。

两人身体紧贴，强力的心跳声相互影响着，宁次捋开鹿丸半长不短的头发，牙齿叼起后颈的皮肉来回磨咬，硬挺的下半身挤进鹿丸的臀缝，又烫又大，虽然不动，却比动了还要磨人。

宁次亲着鹿丸的脸颊，瞧着对方抽动的鼻翼紧蹙的眉，不由得轻笑。

他倒要看看这人能装睡到什么程度。

像掰煮熟蜷缩的虾子一样，宁次把鹿丸扳平压在身底，上衣掀至胸口，狼舔骨头般一寸寸舔舐着鹿丸的皮肤。

懒散的肌肉早就绷紧，浮着颗颗细密的汗珠，每每被舌苔刮过都是一阵轻颤。

太过了解对方的身体，宁次知道鹿丸想躲，可游戏的规则就是不能出声不能动。

他起身，双肘拄在鹿丸枕头两侧，俯视着染上情欲的脸颊，“鹿丸，你醒了吗？”

墙角的加湿器发出滴答水声，除此外，一切都是安静的。

宁次低头，吻了吻鹿丸的嘴唇，紧咬的嘴巴在触碰后顺从地张开——睡着的人不应该有反抗意识。

宁次轻压鹿丸下颌，让齿缝间距加大，便于自己更加贪婪地钻进去搅动，发出淫糜的水声。

他并不担心两人混合的唾液会呛到鹿丸，毕竟这人不是真的在睡。

他把人吻到嘴唇红肿，舌头发麻，即使离开也半张着无法合拢。

宁次看到鹿丸的手心紧攥着被角，恶意地将薄被抽走，换成自己胯下蒸腾着热气的肉块。

不能躲，不能动。

鹿丸的眉头愈发紧皱。

宁次礼尚往来地去摸对方，黑色内裤束缚的半勃的性器立刻充血敬礼，接受另一个主人的阅兵。

“呼……鹿丸……”

宁次喘息着，舌尖滚着恋人的名字，在对方坦露的胸脯上吻出一朵又一朵蔷薇，单手扯下鹿丸被前液濡湿的内裤，布着粗茧的掌心包裹着敏感柔嫩的顶部打转摩擦。

“呜呜……”

鹿丸的喉咙里逐渐传出细微且破碎的呻吟，紧闭的眼尾挤出一道水痕。

宁次瞧这人一副嗜睡人设贯彻到底的模样，忽然来了火气。

如果不是自己，某个无意间闯入的陌生人，掀开他的衣服，抚摸他的身体，让他高潮也无所谓吗？

他甚至都没睁眼确认过躺在身边的人是不是自己。

宁次磨了磨后牙槽，执拗地想叫醒装睡的恋人，通过另一只方式。

他松开鹿丸的手，见对方如释重负地舒展开眉宇，下身得不到纾解的火气烧得愈发燥热。

那些鹿丸喜欢得不得了的软枕被宁次叠落着塞到腰下，布满指印和啃咬痕迹的屁股被迫抬高。

宁次在抽屉里拿出一管热感润滑剂挤在手心，中指抵住后方瑟缩的穴口时，低头含进饱受爱抚泛着水光的性器。

前后同时被塞满，鹿丸像脱水的鱼跳动了几下身体，推拒的手抬到半空又垂回去，反抓住床单，好似这样就能承受双重快感。

双方都清楚对方的意图，装睡的人和想把人操醒的人互相角逐着，等待一方低头主动戳破那层薄纸。

宁次脸颊下陷，吮吸着硬挺的阴茎，粗糙的舌苔一次次卷走孔洞分泌的液体，手指同时不忘开拓后穴，安抚着久未进入的肠壁，直到湿软滑腻，紧紧吸附着手指不放。

在按压前列腺的过程中，鹿丸释放在宁次口中，身体剧烈颤抖，皮肤呈现情欲的肉粉色。

“等等——”

拄着酸软无力的手肘，鹿丸开口，被宁次压住渡了一口咸腥的精液。

“不等。”

宁次说，褪去衣带，翘待多时的性器猛地埋进高潮后紧致的肉穴。

交合处摩擦的快感让两人齐齐倒吸口气。

他双手扣住鹿丸的胯骨，摧枯拉朽式整根没入又拔出，饱满的头部每次狠狠碾过肠壁上方凸起的前列腺，撞进深处的结口。

刚经历性高潮的鹿丸像被掐住七寸的蛇，扭动着赤裸漂亮的身体，双腿紧紧缠着宁次的腰，脚趾因外溢的快感蜷缩。

腰部高抬的姿势让宁次轻易进到极深的地方，带着倒流的润滑液，摩擦出热辣的快感。

“呜呜……慢点，要顶到胃了……”

鹿丸抓着宁次的手腕，第一次讨厌起了那些蓬松可爱，充当起助兴道具又便利好用，让宁次进得又深又多的靠枕。

“开灯、呜呜……我想看看你。”

鹿丸呜咽着要求道。

宁次放缓动作，一下是一下地撞着挺翘的小屁股，双手把两团白肉挤成肆意形状，垂眸打量着黑暗里恋人动情的面庞。

“开灯？”胜利者发出哼声，下身配合着用力一挺，“想起来看看你身上的人是谁了？”

鹿丸点头，被小腹聚集得发疼的快感逼迫着胡乱咬住手指，“是你，唔，宁次……”

因为答对姓名，鹿丸得到奖励的亲吻，嘴唇和舌头被吸得说话都打结，整个人因缺氧像个熟透的红果，而汁水最甘甜的一块正被宁次享用着。

肉腔一次次被撑大，黏膜摩擦的快感抽打着鹿丸在不应期偷懒的性器，几个回合就被插得颤颤巍巍重新充血。

和平日爱意隐忍的目光不同，借黑暗掩护的宁次放肆地打量这具敏感喷水的身体，看自己下身抽动时翻出的媚红色软肉，看拍打成白色泡沫状液体从洞口挤出，弄脏枕套，渗透进枕芯，散发着淫糜的荷尔蒙气味。

被肏到失焦的鹿丸紧抓着枕头，手指青筋迸出，牙齿咬紧下唇也挡不住的喘息黏软撩人。

“呜呼……宁次你混蛋……错过了日子，你就这样补偿我？”

宁次闻言放缓攻势，尾指挑开鹿丸额头汗水打湿的碎发，捋着发丝顺势托住鹿丸后脑，俯身舔着咬破皮的嘴唇，喷着湿漉漉的热气说句抱歉，语气诚恳，态度却不敢恭维，鹿丸只觉深埋在小腹的肉刃随宁次俯身的动作几乎穿漏他的肠子。

已经对这家伙吃什么生得一根那么长的凶器没了探讨兴趣的鹿丸绷紧腹部，连带臀部夹紧，效果近乎于无地保护自己那滩脆弱的内脏。

骤然收缩的肠道只会爽了入侵者。

宁次呼吸加重，摆腰的幅度重新变大。

卡卡西曾开玩笑说鸣人再不努力接任，他和鹿丸早晚死在办公桌上，对此鹿丸表示否认，他只有死在床上一种可能。

偏偏始作俑者又会一本正经地说什么白眼能看到他的身体，不会真把他做到肠穿孔之类——

想到那人能看见自己如何夹住那根粗长的东西不放，一次又一次不知饕足吞下射进来的精水，鹿丸觉得真不如死了的好。

由狩猎本能驱使的宁次动作凶猛，没多久就把鹿丸的眼泪吧嗒吧嗒干了出来，还有可爱的哽咽声。

许久没进行激烈的性爱，鹿丸支起胳膊带着一身懒骨头想往前爬，被宁次拽着脚踝拖回身底，压在垒得高高的软枕上掰开腿根，不知疲倦地疯狂进出。

研磨到肿胀的前列腺快感喷涌，鹿丸抽着鼻子被肏射出精，微凉的液体喷洒在小腹，顺着肌肉纹路流淌到颈窝，被宁次一路色情地舔吻，又痒又舒服。

没多久，埋在穴肉里青筋狰狞的巨物也开始跳动，并在挺动进最深处时喷出积攒数日的浓稠的白色液体。

宁次想去亲鹿丸，被鹿丸用手背打开，命令着开灯。

暂时满足欲望的野兽又变回温顺的家犬，吧嗒一声，橘黄色暖光照亮了床头。

鹿丸大汗淋漓地躺着，枕头早不知被甩去哪里。

他两眼失神地盯了会儿天花板，半晌捕捉到光线，见到阔步多日依旧俊美得不成样子的恋人，挤出一抹懒洋洋的笑意。

宁次如愿亲吻到鹿丸红扑扑的脸蛋，还想趁机多腻一会儿，却听着鹿丸喊腰疼，那堆靠枕做的助兴道具在完成使命后，无情地被踢到床下。

鹿丸朝宁次缓慢张开大腿，手指舔湿后插进开拓过的柔软的肉穴里，似撒娇般抱怨地嘟囔着自己又被搞得松松垮垮。射进深处又受重力倒流的精液始终也没引出来，热烘烘待在他的肚子里。

鹿丸生气地要拿脚踹人，瞧见宁次衣襟一抹浅粉色，顿时收了嬉笑的态度，沾着肠液的手从穴道里拔出，拽住宁次的睡衣便往上掀。

“你受伤了？”是肯定的质问。

鹿丸这会儿眉毛又皱起来，不是动情时难耐的隐忍，眉尾高挑，嘴巴抿成一条直线，他在生气。

宁次低头看了看渗血的绷带，应该只是情欲上头时的扯伤。

比起睡一觉就能好个七八的浅伤，他更关注那股在鹿丸坐正后，缓慢从自己肏开了的穴口流出的白色黏液。

“鹿丸我们再……”

黑色影子缠上宁次的四肢只在一瞬功夫，他被鹿丸以四肢大敞的姿势固定在床上。

鹿丸谨慎地解开绷带扣，一层层掀开宁次腹部的伤口，表情严肃，动作轻柔。

宁次解释了受伤经过，鹿丸却一脸不信，显然他在隐瞒伤情上有着不少坏记录，直到那条看似吓人但已经结痂的伤口完全坦露在眼前，鹿丸阴沉的脸蛋才恢复情事后应有的甜美模样。

“啧，伤成这样还不忘折腾我……”鹿丸打趣道。

即使被五花大绑，宁次依旧拿出了掌控全场的气势，反问这伤腰好不好用。

鹿丸翻白眼骂了句脏话，随即露出意味深长的笑容，伸出红艳艳的舌头，借着灯光低头在宁次渗血的伤口处猫似得轻舔了一口，把血珠子卷进嘴里咂了咂味道。

宁次呼吸陡然加重，为了打断这种甜蜜的折磨，他从玄关歪斜的鞋子开始数落鹿丸的“罪行”，当事人对念经的说教充耳不闻，柔软的舌头一下一下舔着即将愈合的瘙痒的伤口，并把唾液涂抹到周围皮肤当成乐趣。

鹿丸的舌尖绕着宁次的肚脐画圈，舔过每一块棱角分明的腹肌，一路沿中轴线向上，啃噬着上下滑动的喉结，在宁次抬头要和他接吻时竖起一根手指，轻轻把他压回床上。

宁次看到鹿丸起身，乳白色精液从臀缝一直流到腿根，走动时又有几滴滴落在他擦洗干净的地板上。

两分钟后，鹿丸带着酒精棉球和止血带回来。

带着撩人的笑，鹿丸跨坐在宁次身上，张腿时，特别让他看清缓缓流淌的黏在腿根的精液。

鹿丸故意坐在宁次小腹上，滑腻的臀缝紧贴着粗大硬挺的性器磨了又磨，在宁次忍不住顶胯时反而拉开一指距离。

鹿丸比量着伤口的长度，牙齿撕咬开合适的棉纱，像个兢兢业业的医护人员，处理起宁次腹部伤口。

粗糙的棉纱滑过肌肤的触感比直接用手触碰还要色情，尤其这个冒牌医忍还光着身体坐在自己下身上。

宁次太阳穴青筋鼓动，被影子术束缚的手握成拳。

他早该知道，从小就和鸣人逛遍禁书区，还有着过目不忘能力的恋人剖开污黑的内瓤，玩起来比谁都会。

处理好崩裂的伤口，鹿丸扶着宁次胸口，前前后后缓慢挪动着腰，让滑溜溜的腿根和股缝来回摩擦那根二度进入状态的肉棒。

鹿丸并未在影子里注入太多查克拉，只要宁次想，随时可以摆脱束缚，把人压在身底。

宁次知道自己可以这样做，也知道鹿丸知道他能这样做，游戏终止权在他手里，但游戏过程却把握在鹿丸手中。

想得到更多，宁次就不能使用这份权利。

一轮新的精神角逐，比原始交合更撩人，让宁次全程挪不开眼。

鹿丸拿出一管他没见过的新包装的口交液，边拿自己同样挺立的阴茎去蹭宁次的，边拆开塑料封套，冰凉的液体像炼乳一样淋在两人性器上。

“要尝尝吗？麻婆豆腐味的。”

宁次脸上露出怪异的表情，鹿丸撸了两把滚烫的茎体，低头去吃所谓的“麻婆豆腐”。

鹿丸的口腔又紧又热，舌头舔来舔去，专挑能让他利索的地方，吸得水声阵阵，半分钟不到，宁次渐渐觉出“麻婆豆腐”的滋味，像辣，又有点麻，整根东西敏感得不行，尤其淋了大量液体的龟头，每次被鹿丸吸着捅进狭窄的喉咙里，成倍的快感从腿根一溜窜到腰眼，几次过后，宁次引以为傲的持久力便面临史前最大挑战。

“你上下怎么都不经辣啊。”

鹿丸吃吃笑着，吐出徘徊在喷发边缘的性器，把自己同样硬得发疼的阴茎贴在一起，五指合拢快速撸动，享受着宁次涨红的脸，喷火的视线，直到两股精液不分前后喷射出来。

看宁次紧闭双眼剧烈呼吸，凑过去也是副不爱理的模样，鹿丸担心自己戏弄过了头，主动亲了亲宁次下颌，屈起膝盖跪在床上，左手扶着宁次射精后体积仍旧可观的性器，右手扩张开先前经过充分疼爱的后穴，缓缓下腰，把半软的肉棒整根吞没。

为了不让东西从甬道滑出，鹿丸紧绷着腹部，屁股用力夹紧，用身体上下套弄不应期的阴茎。

因为床垫不好找着力点，鹿丸做没几次便累了，抬头看见宁次正瞪大眼睛盯着两人交合处，他咬咬牙又扭腰耸动起来。

黑色影子不知不觉缩回了鹿丸身后，得到自由的宁次抚摸着鹿丸汗湿的脸庞，两人交换一个又一个短暂的碎吻，分享彼此吐出的热气。

等到鹿丸脱力趴进宁次怀里时，那根被迫早泄的巨物彻底振作，精神奕奕地躺在湿热的肉穴里，随时做好扬眉吐气的准备。

鹿丸双腿被极大程度打开，两瓣臀肉大力掰开后露出瑟缩着无法合拢的洞口，粗长的性器打桩机般进进出出，将本就泥泞的穴道捅得更乱七八糟。

“嗯……里面，要散架了啊——”

喘息陡然拔高，鹿丸被固定在宁次侵略性十足的臂膀里，坚硬的肌肉紧贴着他的身体，每次坐下，屁股里那根滑溜溜的物件都畅通无阻地肏进去，肏到最深处，肏得他小腹臌胀。

宁次掐着紧环在他腰上的大腿，觉得怀里抱了个漏水的娃娃，怎么也榨不干穴里的黏液。

莫名地，他想到回村途中队伍成员的谈话。

“这就是小别胜新婚吗？”

“啊？有力气说这种奇怪的话，多放在我身上行吗？”

鹿丸不满地拍了拍宁次走神的脑袋，随后被反转向床面，跪抱着薄被，高撅屁股让人从后背肏了进来。

“呼……这样够不够？”

“勉勉强强……啊、你别……唔呜。”

鹿丸嘴里含着宁次的手指，闭眼承受下身无休止的冲撞。

妈的，还没许生日愿望呢。

新婚劲儿消耗尽了时，天已泛白。

鹿丸起身下床，打颤的双腿差点跪地上。

宁次紧跟着下床，手上拿着拖鞋，“你要去哪？”

“饿了。”鹿丸说，抬起踩在地板上的脚，让宁次帮他穿好拖鞋。

因为第一次没戴套，剩下几次都是内射，从后穴涌出的精液弯弯曲曲一直流到鹿丸脚踝，宁次盯着眼睛发直，要给他找裤子穿。

鹿丸从冰箱里拿出井野送的二分之一的蛋糕，揩一手指奶油塞进嘴里，味道是能接受的甜，所以等宁次找来干净睡衣时，鹿丸也给他挑了一口尝味道。

宁次无奈地看着鹿丸用手指搅着冰凉的奶油玩自己的舌头，不轻不重掐了他屁股一下，这人才老实地把手收回去。

热牛奶时，宁次想起回家时被打断的疑惑，对趴在流理台上直嚷嚷老了腰疼体力不行的鹿丸犹犹豫豫地开口。

“鹿丸。”

“干嘛？牛奶好了？”

“你喜欢我哪点？”

“嗯？”

“我是因为家务能力被你看上的吗？”

正在抽烟的鹿丸闻言放声大笑，手抖得烟灰差点掉进蛋糕里，“当然不是——忘了当初谁糖盐不分？”

宁次搅了搅锅里的奶皮，想起两人刚同居的事。

他是日向家大少爷，哪怕不入宗家，依旧过的少爷日子，学的是茶道柔拳，哪里懂得油盐酱醋。

因为心疼鹿丸，所以才一点点学的家务，跟着吉乃从垃圾分类开始，不知不觉成了现在的样子。

鹿丸咬着烟，姿态随意地拍了下宁次的肩膀，说自己叫慧眼识英才。

“家政英才？”

鹿丸又发出笑声，同火影楼办公室里口腹蜜剑的冷笑不同，是轻松，愉悦，带着些许满足的笑声。

他搂着宁次的腰，尼古丁味的嘴唇在宁次脸上亲了又亲，害得宁次不得不放下奶锅，关掉炉火，小心把人同明火隔离开。

“我一眼看出你喜欢我。”

“是是，我确实喜欢你。”

宁次回抱住鹿丸，告诉他就算甜言蜜语，该喝的牛奶还是要喝，别想打岔过去。

两人黏糊糊分食完蛋糕，又进浴室闹了一顿，互相带着对方啃咬出的吻痕走出来，外面街道已经有行人交谈声。

“睡一会儿？”宁次吻着鹿丸的发丝问。

“你睡吧，我看点东西。”

鹿丸盘腿坐在客厅沙发上，翻找自己从办公室带回来的便携包，掏出两个卷轴半盒香烟，习惯性抽出一根叼嘴上。

虽说昨天得了半日闲假，积攒的工作却不能堆在原地自我解决，何况有些麻烦还会翻倍增殖。

“一起看。”

“你上午不还得总结汇报吗？几点？我到时候叫你起床。”

鹿丸叼着未点燃的烟卷，双手推着宁次后背，把人推上二楼。

已经换上崭新床具的卧室散发着洗衣液淡淡的香味。

宁次躺在床上，认真设定闹钟的响铃时间，从七点半改到六点，又继续往前拨，到最后鹿丸一看，这人只打算睡半个小时。

“八点——”他强硬决定了起床时间，“早餐我们在外面吃，一起出门一起上班？”

宁次勉为其难地点头，薄被拉至胸前，双手交搭于腹部，一米八五的个头活像个一五八的乖宝宝。

“那……早安。”

“哈，早安。”

鹿丸被自己的假想逗笑，乖宝宝可不会索要舌头伸进嘴里的晚安吻。

眼看气氛越亲越旖旎，鹿丸撑着床沿费力地把自己从宁次身上撕下来，摆出一副修道士的肃穆脸，督促人睡觉。

鹿丸不会告诉宁次，自己花了多少心思才把他弄到手。

木叶60年7月

中忍考试第一会场

“我说啊，丁次都怪你不停吃薯片，搞得我一点紧张感都没有。”

鹿丸蹲坐在教室桌子上，视线漫无目的地扫视一圈后，落回窗外漂浮的云影。

临近考试时间，鸣人那家伙怎么还没出现？因为忍者学院成绩太差吗？他的新老师看起来也不像很靠谱的样子。

丁次吭嗤吭嗤咀嚼着牛油果味薯片，“井野呢？”

“开启什么鬼的帅哥雷达，一转身就不见了，真是的，你们到底把中忍考试当做什么啊？死亡率超高超麻烦的，阿斯玛也是，突然让我们报名，就因为其他小队都报了，随大流真的没问题吗？”

鹿丸碎碎念着，似乎也没太把考试放在眼里。

他的计划很简单，趁着考试没升级到见血程度，立刻认输离开，时间够的话他还能去图书馆借两本棋谱，老头子最近棋招越来越难破了。

消失不知多久的井野突然冒出头，“喂喂，听说了吗，凯小组的忍者，比我们大一届，实力超群，尤其是那个叫日向宁次的男生，据说一拳能把一个中忍打倒，杀伤力完爆下忍——”

见两个发小一个神游一个狂吃，井野左右开弓揪住两人耳朵，“喂！我这么辛苦打听情报到底是为了谁啊！”

鹿丸捂住耳朵，眨巴眨巴眼睛，“那个日向，他帅吗？”

“帅！太帅了！我刚才在门口瞄了一眼，和我男神佐助站在一起只逊色一丢丢！”

井野屈起小拇指，比划个几乎能忽略的尺寸。

鹿丸点点头，看眼丁次，丁次也点点头，两人同时伸出手拍在井野肩膀上，“帅哥雷达，辛苦了。”

“喂！你们两个混蛋——”

“臭丫头吵死了！”

三人身后，一个近两米身高的外村忍者吼道，“还有一只呱唧呱唧像老鼠一样嗑东西的死胖子，长着一张痴呆脸的菠萝头，臭小鬼们不想死就滚出去！”

被精准戳中雷点的丁次面色一沉。

鹿丸见发小放下薯片即将发飙，连忙夹起人胳膊往前走，同时催促井野，“你不说看见帅、战力超强的劲敌了吗？快带我们去。”

“鹿丸你就是这样才总被人说胆小鬼。”

井野翻个白眼，三人正闹成一团，某吊车尾熟悉的腔调划破教室传到鹿丸耳边。

“原来是笨蛋三人组啊。”

鹿丸回头，视线绕过金黄的卷发，看到倚在门口，双手环胸，神色冷峻的长发白眸少年。

和小樱吵架之余的井野拄了他一拐，“想什么呢？”

“真是有够麻烦的。”

鹿丸抓了抓头发，第一次肯定了青梅看男人的眼光。

然而两人首次正式交谈并不成功。

“唔……你好，我叫奈良鹿丸，是比你小一届的——”

“走开，弱者别挡路。”

今天的我你爱答不理，明天的我你高攀不起。

END


End file.
